Uncovered!
by crazyladywithabag
Summary: Our favorite boys are uncovered literally


**Uncovered**

Summary: Our favorite boys are uncovered literally

A/N: Don't own anything you can recognize. ' = thoughts " =words or mumblings. OM= oh Merlin (like oh god)

RON'S STORY

Ron Weasley wasn't the smartest gnome in the garden but he certainly wasn't stupid. Even he could tell something was up when his best friend was missing for hours. Especially at the same time every week.

Now usually Ron Weasley wasn't a curious chap, but honestly this was his best friend, Harry Potter, what on earth could he be doing that was so important?

So Ronald Weasley decided to hatch a plan so devious it could be called Ravenclaw (not Slytherin because they're evil) in his eyes. He decided to FOLLOW Harry. So the next Tuesday at exactly 9:30 pm Harry disappeared Ron nicked the Marauders Map from Harry and followed him...to the Room of Requirements...?

'Now what on earth would Harry be doing here? Harry really never liked that room after it had been destroyed for the most part last year... '

Ron quirked his eyebrow, he recently had been reading Hermione's muggle detective books, they were difficult, but dreadfully hard to put down. It was now time to catch Harry red handed.

Ron walked up and down past the Room, asking I want to find Harry, I want to find Harry, I want to find Harry.

A pink door appeared and Ron raised his eyebrows. " Pink?"

He unlocked the door to find...

HERMIONE'S STORY

' Apparently I'm Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age. If I'm so smart why can't I figure out any of Ron's signs? I'm 18 years old and in love with a boy who used to seem like he loved me back but now...I just can't tell whether or not he even cares. ' Hermione thought to herself writing in her diary.

'He asked me out last year, oh Merlin wasn't that a year, and now he seems distant, like something else is occupying his mind. I practically threw myself onto him and he was reading those damn muggle detective books taking notes.' She wrinkled her nose, looking at the perpetrators themselves...those detective books .

'I've tried to get involved in what he was doing but he just told me "The less you know about my work Hermione, the better." I have no idea, is he working for someone, or is he...seeing someone else. Wait...what on earth is he doing now... he's tiptoeing out the portrait hole. What on earth...?'

'I bet he is going to see some blond haired, blue eyed, big boobed, slut, who doesn't even care about her grades. Maybe I should...no that would be wrong I should probably have some trust right? No I think I'll follow him.' Her eyes narrowed in disgust at the mere thought of them tumbling, sweaty, throaty screams. She had tried to get there but he...she sighed in annoyance.

"A notice me not charm will do the trick...I hope."

'What's he following? Oh I see he's going to the Room of Requirements to meet his lover I bet. What a man-whore. I hate him that bastard. ' She scorned him in her thoughts thinking against her main moral code, not theoretically at ALL.

"What's that, a pink door? Figures, love, romance...all that shit."

'Wait that's not a girl, it's, Oh Merlin, all this time I thought he was straight and I was with a gay guy I can't believe he was in a threesome with...'

PAVARTI AND LAVANDER'S STORY

"Hermione Granger, following her boyfriend, and her boyfriend is following someone else. OM! This is juicy stuff, we have to be there at the blow up, I mean Ron Weasley, cheating on Hermione Granger, now there is something NO ONE saw coming, and we NEED to find out who with. Obviously." Pavarti Patil said looking at her 'partner in crime' Lavender Brown

"I mean as the gossip queens of the school, we can't not be the first to know about this." Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown always have the best gossip, I mean they should have our own magazine.

" Look there she goes outside the portrait hole. " Lavender pointed out.

"No one will notice us leaving too, I mean everyone knows we redo our makeup every two hours." Lavender reckoned

"We need to redo our makeup now don't we Lavy?" Pavarti noticed with alarm.

"This is slightly more important Pattie!" Lavender rolled her eyes

"Don't call me Pattie!"

"Then DO NOT call me Lavy! "

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"Okay, Okay, let's just go... aha there she is just outside the ROR!" Pavarti exclaimed proud of herself.

"Oooooh wonder what Ronnie is doing in there?" Lavender sighed daydreaming about her ex-love.

"A pink door?" Pavarti and Lavender said together stunned.

"Well it kinda makes sense, love, romance, passion. I mean honestly pink is the color of love!" Lavender said trying to make sense.

"Well said my good friend. "

"So go on Lavender, open the door! "

"Is that? It can't be... not...Oh Merlin..." Lavender gasped with wide eyes which just could not look away.

"That is HOT!" Pavarti exclaimed with the same problems as her best friend.

"Indeed. Indeed." Lavender concluded.

DEAN AND SEAMUS' STORY

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were innocently playing chess when...uh wait I take that back, just playing chess when two giggling girls walked by creeping through the portrait hole pretending to be "Spies" at least that was what it looked like.

"Look there, the gossip mongrels are going on another spree. Annoying bitches." Seamus complained annoyed.

"I do agree my braddah, I do sincerely agree. That Lavender chick totally ragged on me when I was kissing that Parkinson chick!" Dean agreed in his wangster voice.

"Why the hell are you talking like that?" Seamus demanded annoyed.

'Cuz it's Coooo' Dean said nodding his head.

"No...it's not. It's weird. Dean you sound like one of those little toys on the top of car things with their heads bobbing." Seamus said his eyebrows in the air.

"Fine. Whatever. Still those bitches need to be stopped. They always cause trouble and mayhem. I mean do you remember what they called Neville?" Dean said twitching his mouth wanting to react about his wangster voice.

Fatbottom?" Seamus asked.

"That was rude! Utterly rude! Seamus thought for a while then exclaimed suddenly.

"You know Seamus the way you talk I sometimes wonder if you really are gay." Dean said snorting.

"W-what? NO I am NOT GAY!" Seamus' whole body went rigid as he stared at Dean.

"Whatever, let's just go already..."

"Good, fine, yeah" Seamus sighed in god felt relief.

They walked behind the girls who blatantly ignored them because like we all know they are idiots in true form when it comes to this sort of thing.

And suddenly Dean turned "Did you hear something?" he asked Seamus.

"No, now you are imagining things..."

They walked on to the-

"The Room of Requirements...what the fuck?"

"I'm more concerned about the pink door honestly"

"Well go on, let's stop the idiots before they get too far."

They opened the creaking door to find-

"You know this really doesn't surprise me much"

"Sexual tension and all"

"The whole pigtail pulling theory, I think I subconsciously knew it from the beginning."

The boys nodded to each other having this small conversation.

NEVILLE'S STORY

"I've always been left out. Fat Neville Longbottom who can't perform spells properly, or even do the simplest of potions without blowing up the cauldrons. The only person who ever tried to include me has gone missing, and the rest of them have all left and now I'm with all the younger students who are snickering at me like I'm some kind of a dumbass. Which unfortunately I get completely." Neville mumbled to himself on the couch while writing his charms essay.

He stared at the portrait hole as he watched all his 'friends' creep, sneak, and plunder through following each other. 'Really' he thought, 'maybe it's them who are the idiots.'

But even he had no idea where the whole eight year Gryffindor class was going. How could he? He didn't think he'd be wanted. He never was.

"But this time, I WILL BE WANTED" he announced to the common room.

Everyone turned and stared at him. But it was only that Longbottom kid, so they went back to their gobstones and chess and very few to their homework.

He turned and rolling up his parchment he marched out of the common room following Dean and Seamus.

Dean and Seamus suddenly turned their heads and Neville ducked behind a suit of amour quick as lightning, or maybe just Filch.

He crept a with softer feet now and he moved back a bit when he came to the room of requirements and reached a "Pink door? Seriously? Are they having an orgy?"

Neville shook his head clearing all thoughts and images and walked in. He widened his eyes as he looked at the new scene "You know," He said to himself "this is only slightly more surprising than the orgy idea"

HARRY'S STORY

'As the Boy -Who- Lived, and Man- Who -Defeated, everyone believes I get millions of girls. Well the thing is I am OFFERED trillions of girls, problem is I sort of prefer boys. So today at 9:20 pm I walked out of the Gryffindor common room under the invisibility cloak to the ROR, and I knew without any doubt who was going to be there.'

'He and I, gods it was, it is like lightning. When we...well nothing could match the moment. And I love my best friends no doubt, but I think I love him and I enjoy his companionship and shag a little bit more.'

'At first I mean, he was THE ENEMY, but then I realized this guy was one of a kind, a sarcasm with a sweet sense of humor and most of all he loved me.'

'No one has loved me before. Not really. The Weasley's it was this familial love. Cho thought I was a trophy and basically used me for her own needs after Cedric died. And Ginny, loved the idea of me.'

'He's like a drug, addictive and I depend on him. And somehow I know he depends on me too. '

'And here he is kissing me, his soft pink lips on my own, warm beautiful body close to mine. I love him. So much. Nothing, nothing will ever take him away from me. Sure we have to keep it a secret, I mean what will the guys say. '

'Is the door opening...oh crap. '

DRACO'S STORY

'At first Harry and I, we were casual sex. I mean the attraction, no one, NO ONE, could assume it wasn't there. We were the best looking guys in the school. But our meetings soon became more and more, and I suddenly realized something had changed. '

'He was this man, he was sensitive and kind, and sweet. He was always bottom of course, but boy he did it well. And together, we were...great.'

'I've never felt like this before. It's unnatural. To me. My parents, they never loved me. Damn they crucioed the hell out of me forcing me to become the obedient Death Eater, until I rebelled. '

'And then Harry, one day came into my life, changing my world. I became, nicer, happier, a better person. He is my other half. '

'Damnnit, even I know I love him, and it scares the hell out of me. '

'I don't know whether I should leave, would I just hurt him? I can't hurt him...or would I hurt him by leaving him? '

'I don't know, it's so...unreal. This love it's wild and crazy, yet somehow...comfortable and kind. '

'I want to just, have him here forever. But if people knew...they'd ostracize us to the demons of hell and back. '

'Here we are now, and it's great, his body is absolutely fantastic, I mean those years of quidditch have definitely paid off. Merlin, he kisses like...I can't even describe.'

'You know after all that trouble in the Come and Go room I thought I'd despise it, never thought I'd see the day I'd enjoy seeing the sight of a bloody pink door. '

'Wait, is the door...oh fuck. '

CONCLUSION

"HARRY WHY ARE YOU WRESTLING WITH MALFOY IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS NAKED!" Ron screamed, thinking of the time he walked into his parents room and they were wrestling naked and apparently 'couples did it for fun.'

"Ron! With Malfoy and Harry! How could you? I knew you were seeing someone," Hermione sobbed "if you were gay you could of just told me! I would of understood! I swear! I mean I LOVE YOU but can't we work this out! Why did it have to be men, why men?" She fell on the floor sobbing the last few words.

Pavarti and Lavender stumbled in after initial shock, "OM! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! This is totally going to spread EVERYWHERE! And Ron is cheating with Harry! And Hermione found out! OM! THIS IS AMAZING! "

Dean and Seamus pushed themselves in, in a 'manly' fashion, a short conversation and then, "You know, it really isn't that bad, but you might want to obliviate the idiots" Seamus said shrugging.

Neville stride in, chuckled, said mumbled to himself, then turning to Harry and Draco grinned and announced, "I won the bet, Luna said you'd come out at the end of the year. This is a good day." He turned and walked out whistling to himself.

Draco grinned at Harry, and started to giggle, which eventually became a chuckle and then a chortle.

Harry looked at Draco like he was a loon, but he too had a smile on his face.

For they were stark naked in a room of Gryffindor's, and one was on the ground in the fetal position, (I'll let you decide who it is), one was sobbing wholly hell, two were plotting, and the other two were having a conversation about gay-straight alliances.

They suddenly looked at the couple, the brunette who loudly, with a vestige of Umbridge, loudly "AHEM!" ed.

"Everyone, Draco and I are indeed a couple! WE have been so for, how long dear," Harry paused,

"10 months doofus"

"10 months! And we plan to come out...-when do we plan to come out sweetie?"

"In a week"

"Next Week!" Harry Bellowed,

Draco rolled his eyes.

Draco moved in front of Harry who looked very affronted and continued

"No, Ron Weasley is not in a threesome with us!"

The idiots groaned, and Hermione looked up with wide eyes.

"And it is called SEX not wrestling you Weasley dumbass" Draco continued while Harry punched him in the side.

And thus the boys left. Stark naked. No idea how that worked, but apparently it did. It was 1 AM any way.

And so Ron Weasley owled his mother the next morning demanding to know what sex was.

He consequently received the Karma sutra from his brothers.

Hermione begged Ron for forgiveness, and together they read the Karma sutra. You don't want to know how that ended. Just remember that pink door.

Pavarti and Lavender were threatened with material harm by Draco should anything come out before Harry permits.

"Patil," Draco walked up to the girl with a scowl on his face.

"Malfoy" She acknowledged back with a nod.

"So that little meeting of ours, if word of it gets out before time comes, I believe that Batman collection of yours just might be in trouble"

Pavarti widened her eyes, "Nothing, anything but Batman! I'll do anything"

"Just keep your pretty little mouth quiet and all will be ok Patil."

A similar threat came to Lavender's Spiderman comic book collection.

Seamus soon learned he was not gay. He was bisexual. And in love with Dean Thomas.

"Dean." Seamus asked in the Great Hall one morning.

"What is it Seamus?" Dean sighed with annoyance.

"I have something to...um, tell you." He lost breath.

"Well..." Dean went on finally curious.

"Ithinkiloveyou" Seamus said really quickly.

"What!"

"I. Think. I. Love. You."

"Oh Merlin." Dean looked at everything but Seamus.

Seamus ran from the hall in tears, Neville looked at dean and looked at him in disappointment.

"What? It's not as if I like him back..." Dean said to Neville.

"You do not like him back," Neville whispered "You love him back."

Dean thinking over what Neville had said, walked to the common rooms.

Seamus was sitting in front of the fire place with his brunette head deep in his hands.

Dean walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder, saying "I don't know how to feel. It's a new idea...Seamus, I don't think I understand feeling like this. You've always been my best friend."

"You don't have to pretend to make me feel better" Seamus spat at him tears rolling down his freckled cheeks.

"I'm not pretending. I just need time. But I think...I might love you too." Seamus looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Dean smiled softly and they sat there, in comfortable companionship.

Later, on a Saturday a Neville Longbottom walked in to the Great Hall wearing baggy jeans and a muscle T, which strangely, on him, looked...good.

The girls stopped and stared, and Luna went up to him, looped her arm through his and gave him a looooong French kiss.

The boys looked in agony and Ernie McMallian, was heard groaning "Why is Longbottom getting all the girls?"

And FINALLY the next day Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall and went up to the Gryffindor table.

Snape smirked looking forward to an argument.

And Draco sat down, made a motion for Harry to move, and Harry ended up, on Draco's lap.

Suddenly several screams were heard. Two thuds, and a shriek. And Cho Chang started to sob.

And so Hogwarts was in chaos.

Because of the love of two very, at the moment, content, boys.

A/N : I know it's very strangely written and the style changes, I hope you are ok with it though. I have NEVER written a one-shot this long. Honestly I'm bloody surprised at myself. Please Review.


End file.
